oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hawk Tribe
Traditions and Beliefs The Hawk Tribe is one of the many Totemic Tribes that can found across Oustomia. As a member of the Totemic Tribes, each tribe follows the beliefs and traditions of a specific totem. In the case of the Hawk Tribe, the tribe follows the teachings of Hawk, the Watcher of the Path. Some of the core tenants of the Hawk Tribe include the following: * Watcher of the Path: This tenant means to be aware of the final destination, whilst also being aware of the present. Overall, this belief encourages the tribe to be aware of the 'big picture', while also being aware of what actions need to be taken to get there. * Guardian of the Path: This belief speaks about how it is the duty of the Hawk Tribe to above all else be Guardians to those whom are following the path. However, this tenant does not specify what this path is. For some members of the tribe, this may mean teaching others whom are traveling down the path of knowledge, while for others it may mean guarding weaker members of the tribe as they make their way into the world. That being said, the over all purpose of this tenant is to remind the followers of the Hawk that they are responsible for guiding the next generation. * Keeper of the Path: This tenant speaks of the importance of history and knowledge, both past and present. Hawk is considered by its followers to be one of the wisest of the Totems and is said to have used Diviniation Magics to complete its duties as the Watcher of the Path. Either way, the Hawk Tribe values all forms of knowledge, and encourages as forms of knowledge to be sought out. For even if that knowledge would normally be frowned upon, the Hawk believes that from that knowledge may come the power to protect the travelers on the path. The Hawk Tribe also follows several core values and traditions that it continues to value: * A member of the Hawk Tribe can not knownly break his word, unless under the direst of circumstances. Even so, if a member of the Hawk Tribe does knowingly and willingly break their word, they must present this to the Council to seek redemntion. * If a member of the Hawk Tribe becomes an Oath Breaker, or kills another member of the tribe for any reason beyond self-defense, the member will be striken from the records of the tribe. This is a punishment that is considered worse than death for many members of the Hawk Tribe, because it means for all intensive purposes that you have never been born into the tribe and that in the eyes of the tribe you do not exist. * At the age of 16, all members of the Hawk Tribe must participate in an Adulting Ceremony to determine if they will be allowed full membership into the tribe. The ceremony itself tests the participant's leadership skills, ability to gather information, humility, and above all else, whether or not they follow the tenants of the Hawk. Should a participant pass, they are admited into the tribe as a full member that receives voting rights in tribal affairs. Should they fail, they are allowed to attempt the test again in a years time, and finally a third time two years after the second failed attempt. Should the tribe member fail all three attempts, they will be allowed one last attempt five years after the third attempt. Afterwards, if the participant still has not passed, they will be allowed to remain within the tribe, but they will not have the voting benefits of a full member of the Hawk Tribe. * Finally, all members of the Hawk Tribe are extremly opposed to any forms of Undead. This is not to say that they are opposed to the magical school of Necromancy. Rather, the Hawk Totem is considered to be a follower of Pharasma, and as followers of Pharasma, the Hawk Tribe views undead as going against the natural cycle of life. The Hawk Tribe Massacre On the 10th of Arodus, year 1005, tragedy struck the Hawk Tribe. On this day, several members of the Hawk Tribe, which included a shaman named Reynox, was out in the wilds conducting the Adulting Ceremony of an overly hyper youth named Speling, when the group started to see smoke rising in the distance. Reynox, the Shaman that was overseeing the ceremony, decided to suspend the test and he, along with his fellow tribesmen, rushed back to the Hawk Tribe, only to find that the entire village was on fire. When the tribesmen searched through the burning huts, and destroyed village, the tribesmen were devistated to find all of the members of the Hawk Tribe over the age of 6 had been slaughtered, and all of those younger than 6 seemed to have disappeared with only one clue left behind... a single word hastily written by a dying warrior of the Hawk Tribe, which read "Viper". Allies The Hawk Tribe has a long standing alliance with the Wolf Tribe. This alliance has only grown stronger over the past year, when the Wolf Tribe agreed to open their lands to the remnants of the Hawk Tribe, and allow them to stay within their lands. The Hawk Tribe also in the past has been known to work with the Bear Tribe and the Boar Tribe, though the Boar Tribe and Hawk Tribe have often butted heads over tactics and leadership in the past. Overall, the Hawk Tribe is viewed favorably by the majority of the Totemic Tribes, and in the past Hawk Shamans have been sought out by other tribes to provide them with insight and guidance during troubling tribes. Enemies The Hawk Tribe views all undead as abominations and their sworn enemies. In addition to this, the Hawk Tribe also views the Viper Tribe, do to their past transgressions as well as their untrustworthy nature, and Spider Tribe, which in the past has tried to consumer severak different tribes, as their two primary enemies within the Totemic Tribes. Oddly enough, the Hawk Tribe also has a very cool relationship with Raven. While the two tribes are not outright at odds with each other, the two tribes do have many similar beliefs and values. However, unlike the Hawk Tribe, the Raven Tribe feels that all magic should be studied and practiced, including the arts of creating undead. Because of this, while the Hawk Tribe does respect the Raven Tribe's value of knowledge, they cannot condone the sanctioned creation of undead within the tribe. __FORCETOC__